1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for collecting solid-waste materials and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus for collecting solid and loosely stacked waste materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art specifically relating to the presently improved apparatus is shown and described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,169 issued to Gerhardt Van Drie, the applicant of the herein disclosed improved apparatus.
Due to trial and error, it was established that the pick-up means as presented in the above issued patent should be improved so as to not only pick up bag-encapsulated solid-waste material, but also should include an improved means for picking up and collecting loose materials, including stacks of loose newspapers, garden cuttings, and like trash materials that are not held firmly together.
The presently available device has been and is being successfully used, with the exception that it needed improvement in the ability to accept various types of trash and waste material in loose form. Thus, the present improvement has been provided to allow the apparatus broader capabilities as herein stated.